30 Tage kämpfen
by Nachtschwalbe
Summary: OS. Es ist Oktober und Peter kämpft. Gegen die Angst und gegen die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf flüstern...


30 Tage kämpfen

1. Oktober

„Es ist der perfekte Bluff!"  
Aufgeregt marschiert Sirius durchs Zimmer, gestikuliert wild und Peter beobachtet ihn und das einzige was er denken kann ist: Nein. Sag es nicht. Schlag es nicht vor, vergiss diese Idee.  
Fast hätte er gedacht, dumme Idee, aber sie kommt immerhin von Sirius und da kann er so etwas ja nicht sagen, nicht denken.  
„Alle Welt wird denken, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin, ich hatte eh vor, erst mal unterzutauchen. Wer würde sich schon träumen lassen, das es in Wahrheit Peter ist?"  
Es tut weh, obwohl er es doch gewohnt ist, weil er es ja gewohnt ist, weil es wahr ist, das ihn niemand sieht neben Sirius und James und Remus, das ihm niemand etwas zutraut, das alle sich fragen, warum er überhaupt dazu gehört.  
Manchmal, wenn er sich schlaflos im Bett herumwälzt, fragt er sich das auch, aber dann schüttelt er den Gedanken schnell wieder ab und schluckt einen Traumlostrank, weil er ein Feigling ist und irgendwie ahnt, dass er die Antwort gar nicht wissen will.  
„Das ist genial, Tatze!"  
Nein, ist es nicht, denkt Peter, aber er hält den Mund, weil es Sirius ist und James und weil er doch dazu gehört, dazu gehören will, verzweifelt.

2. Oktober

„Also, Peter, hast du nochmal drüber geschlafen?", fragt James, ganz nebenbei, weil keiner so wirklich daran zweifelt, dass Peter tut, was sie sich ausgedacht haben.  
Wie er es immer getan hat.  
„I-Ich…", stottert er und jetzt sehen sie ihn alle an und er schluckt, schluckt runter, was er eigentlich denkt und sagt nur, was sie erwarten:  
„Ja… Ich werde tun, was ihr denkt… Wenn ihr meint das es das Beste ist…?"  
Das letzte ist fast eine Frage, zeigt fast Zweifel.  
Aber Sirius lacht nur und James schlägt ihm fröhlich auf die Schulter.

3. Oktober

Heute sitzen sie zusammen und planen und es ist fast so, wie früher in der Schule, aber James und Sirius sind ernster und Remus fehlt, weil nicht einmal er wissen darf, das Sirius und er getauscht haben und weil sie sich düstere Blicke zuwerfen, bei seinem Namen, stattdessen sitzt da Lily, genauso vernünftig und mit dem kleinen Kind im Arm…  
Nur Peter sitzt noch da wie früher, am Rand, ängstlich.  
Und obwohl sie tausendmal sagen, dass es doch James und Lily sind, die gejagt werden und Sirius, von dem alle denken werden, das er der Geheimniswahrer ist, kann Peter sich nicht beruhigen, er zittert und schwitzt und beißt sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckt.  
Peter hat Angst.

4. Oktober

Unruhig wälzt Peter sich im Bett hin und her, obwohl es schon Oktober ist, ist ihm warm, viel zu warm und er schwitzt, vor Hitze, vor Angst und weil es morgen soweit ist.

5. Oktober

Der Fideliuszauber ist schwierig und kräfteraubend und Peter keucht und schwitzt und weiß, mal wieder, dass er das ohne die anderen, ohne Sirius und James, niemals geschafft hätte.  
Und dann ist es vorbei und er muss erstmal Sirius sagen, wo James und Lily und das Kind sind und dann freuen sie sich, gehen ins Haus und Peter trottet erschöpft hinterher.

6. Oktober

Der 6. Oktober ist ein guter Tag für Peter, weil ihm Lily heute gesagt hat, das sie sich auf ihn verlassen, ihm vertrauen, dass sie ihr Leben und das Leben ihres Sohnes in seine Hände gelegt haben.  
Heute strahlt Peter und läuft den ganzen Tag aufrechter und mit stolzgeschwellter Brust herum, bis er sich am Abend nochmal mit Sirius und James trifft und sie anfangen, schon etwas angeheitert, na gut, ziemlich angeheitert, ziemlich betrunken, Witze zu reißen, über du-weißt-schon-wer und dann auch über ihn, während Peter sich im Sessel kleinmacht und immer noch sein erstes Butterbier umklammert.

7. Oktober

Wieder liegt Peter wach, aber diesmal sind es nicht die Hitze oder die Angst, na gut, es ist auch Angst dabei, aber das ist ja normal und diesmal ist es nicht nur die Angst, die Peter wach halten, es ist etwas, was Sirius sagte.  
Das sie alle eher sterben würden, als ihre Freunde zu verraten.  
Und Peter schämt sich, weil er nicht sicher ist, ob er das tun kann, sterben, unter Qualen sterben, wenn es drauf ankommt, aber schlimmer ist das, was Sirius danach gesagt hat, leiser, nämlich das es in diesen Zeiten schon bald dazu kommen könnte.  
Bevor er weiter grübeln kann, nimmt Peter mal wieder einen Trank und zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf und denkt nicht daran, dass es nichts hilft, vor seinen Problemen davon zu laufen, obwohl Peter schnell ist, oh ja.

8. Oktober

Peter will nicht sterben.  
Diese Erkenntnis ist nicht neu für ihn, aber sie war selten so präsent, wie in diesen Tagen.  
Alles was Peter will, ist ein bequemes, ruhiges, angstfreies, schmerzfreies Leben.  
Seine Freunde, ein bisschen Anerkennung.  
Vielleicht ein kleines Haus, einen guten Job und wo er schon träumt, eine Freundin.  
Aber, vor allem anderen, will Peter nicht sterben.

9. Oktober

Heute hat er, zum ersten Mal seit längerem, wieder den Tagespropheten gelesen.  
Keine gute Idee.  
Peter zittert immer noch.  
So viele Tote, so wenig Erfolge für das Ministerium und den Orden…

10. Oktober

Ein weiterer Gedanke, den er nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommt: Wie sollen sie es nur schaffen, du-weißt-schon-wer zu besiegen?

11. Oktober

Peter kämpft.  
Gegen die Angst und die Gedanken, die er nicht mal mehr durch Alkohol und die Traumlostränke, nach denen er längst süchtig ist, aber damit wird er sich später beschäftigen, nicht jetzt, wo er sie so dringend braucht, verdrängen kann.

12. Oktober

Was, wenn es unvermeidlich ist, wenn sie alle nur noch gegen Windmühlen kämpfen, hoffnungslos?  
Ist es da nicht besser, es schnell zu beenden, so dass weniger Menschen sterben müssen?  
So das Peter nicht sterben muss.

13. Oktober

Peter besucht James und Lily und das Kind und er sieht ihr Lachen und denkt, nein, das sind seine Freunde, er kann sie doch nicht verraten, er ist ja nicht mal wirklich in Gefahr.  
Oder?  
Die Gedanken quälen ihn wieder, deswegen wirkt er abwesend und als Lily ihn darauf anspricht, verschwindet er schnell.  
Es fällt ja eh nicht auf.

14. Oktober

Eigentlich muss Peter einkaufen, aber er traut sich nicht mehr aus dem Haus und noch hat er ja genug zu Essen, vor allem seit er entdeckt hat, das ihn die Angst und die Gedanken weniger quälen, wenn er seine Animagusgestalt annimmt, als Ratte ist das Leben leichter und das wenige Essen hält länger.

15. Oktober

Ordenstreffen.  
Peter sieht sich um und er sieht die Angst der anderen, kann sie schon beinahe in der Luft schmecken. So wenige sind noch da, so viele gefallen, die übrigen müde, während die Todesser immer mehr werden.  
Wie sollen sie da gewinnen? Sie brauchen ein Wunder, aber daran glaubt Peter schon lange nicht mehr.

16. Oktober

Inzwischen verbringt er immer mehr Zeit als Ratte, weil er das Gefühl hat, dann klarer denken zu können.

17. Oktober

Ist es nicht besser, wenn wenige sterben, statt viele?  
Ist es nicht hoffnungslos, gegen du-weißt-schon-wer zu kämpfen?  
Peter weiß nicht mehr, was er denken soll, er weiß nur, dass er Angst hat und dass er nicht sterben will.

18. Oktober

Das Essen ist endgültig leer.  
Jetzt muss Peter raus, muss sein Haus, na gut, seine Bruchbude und seine Schutzzauber verlassen und neue Vorräte besorgen.  
Er geht nur zögernd, huscht als Ratte von Schatten zu Schatten, appariert so bald es geht zurück.

19. Oktober

Er musste das Haus ein weiteres mal verlassen, weil der Orden ihn gerufen hat. Außerdem geht ihm langsam der Traumlostrank aus und er hat in seiner Eile gestern vergessen, in die Apotheke zu gehen.  
Auf dem Rückweg hat er kurz einige Todesser belauschen können, sie klingen hoffnungsvoll, siegesgewisser.  
So ganz anders, als die Mitglieder des Ordens und wenn Peter die beiden Gruppen vergleicht, dann weiß er, wo er es angenehmer, sicherer hätte und er weiß…  
Nein.  
Peter weiß gar nichts mehr.  
Nur eines hat er heute erfahren, wo er hin muss, falls er sich mit den hochrangigen Todessern treffen möchte. Nicht das Peter das jemals in Erwägung ziehen würde.

20. Oktober

Der Schlaf will mal wieder nicht kommen und Peter wälzt sich unruhig hin und her.  
Die Informationen, die er gestern erlauscht hat, könnten wertvoll für den Orden sein, aber ist es nicht eh hoffnungslos?  
Und wenn er diese Informationen weitergibt, hat er keine Chance mehr, falls…  
Hastig nimmt Peter wieder den Trank, obwohl er sich doch versprochen hatte, heute ohne auszukommen, aber er muss die Gedanken betäuben.

21. Oktober

Ehe Peter sich versieht, steht er schon vor dem prächtigen, herrschaftlichen Anwesen, auf vier Beinen wieder und seine schwarzen Knopfaugen gleiten begierig über das Landhaus der Familie Rosier.  
Er kauert im Schatten, diesmal dem Schatten eines undefinierbaren Gewächses, „Unkraut" würde James jetzt sagen und seine Beine wollen sich einfach nicht vor der Stelle bewegen.  
Peter weiß, er kann weder vor noch zurück, er kann weder sein altes Leben so weiterführen, noch ein neues mit den Todessern beginnen, noch nicht.  
Erst der kalte Regen, der mit dem Einbruch der Dämmerung kommt, vertreibt ihn aus seinem Versteck, zurück in sein Haus, das jetzt im Oktober auch nicht gemütlicher ist.

22. Oktober

Und wieder sitzt er in diesem Gebüsch, versteckt.  
Aber diesmal verwandelt er sich zurück, steht auf.  
Diesmal geht er auf das Anwesen zu, langsam, ein Schritt nach dem anderen.  
Die Hände leer, ausgestreckt, Handflächen nach oben.  
Peter geht durch die Tür. Zitternd.  
Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.  
Die Todesser empfangen ihn mit Geschrei, rennen aufgeregt durcheinander, die Zauberstäbe drohend auf ihn gerichtet, aber immerhin hat ihn noch keiner verflucht.  
Peter zittert, stottert, schafft es aber trotzdem, seine Botschaft zu überbringen.

23. Oktober

Das Bett im Anwesen der Rosiers ist weich und wärmer ist es hier auch, aber trotzdem schläft Peter hier auch nicht besser, im Gegenteil.  
Bellatrix Lestrange ist gekommen, ausgerechnet Sirius wahnsinnige Cousine und hat befohlen, das er hier bleiben soll, bis der Dunkle Lord kommt und über ihn richtet.  
Peter zittert heftiger, wischt sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den Schweiß von der Stirn und wünscht sich, er könnte die Gedanken, die ihm immer noch im Kopf herum schwirren, genauso leicht loswerden, aber er ist nicht stark genug und seine Tränke hat er auch nicht dabei, nicht einmal den Zauberstab haben sie ihm gelassen.  
Als könnte er damit etwas ausrichten.

24. Oktober

Heute steht Peter vor dem Dunklen Lord persönlich, und alles was er will, ist ein Loch um sich darin zu verkriechen, nur weg!  
Er quickt, ein erbärmlicher Laut, als der Lord den Zauberstab auf ihn richtet und nur noch die Flüche der Todesser fesseln ihn an Ort und Stelle.  
„Legilimens", zischt der Lord und dann fühlt Peter etwas in seinem Kopf, schmerzhaft, Blut läuft ihm aus der Nase und gerade, als er kurz vor einer erlösenden Ohnmacht steht, ist er wieder allein.  
Der Lord lacht, lacht laut, sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Fratze und ein kalter Schauer läuft Peter über den Rücken.  
Wie kann ein Lachen nur so falsch klingen?  
„Sieh an, sieh an, die Ratte sehnt sich nach Anerkennung und Sicherheit…"  
Der Lord klingt immer noch belustigt und Peter fleht alle Götter an, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist.  
„Lord Voldemort sieht deine Wünsche und dein Sehnen, Ratte. Du erflehst Schutz und Sicherheit und die Anerkennung, die dir deine sogenannten Freunde immer verwehrt haben…  
Nun… Lord Voldemort ist gnädig.  
Und du könntest noch nützlich sein."

25. Oktober

Der Lord hat Peter wieder zurück geschickt, kurz nachdem er ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt hat.  
Er soll unauffällig abwarten, Informationen sammeln und sich in zwei Tagen mit einem anderen Todesser treffen.

26. Oktober

Unauffällig sein ist leicht, wenn einen niemand beachtet, denkt Peter und greift nach dem Feuerwhiskey.

27. Oktober

Heute trifft Peter sich mit Avery, der nicht glücklich scheint, seine Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu müssen, aber sein Gesicht wird freundlicher, je mehr Peter erzählt, je mehr Geheimnisse er ausplaudert, je mehr Pläne er verrät.  
Am Ende klopft ihm Avery anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
Peter schleicht sich in sein Haus, seltsam gut gelaunt, obwohl er doch grade dem Licht endgültig den Rücken gekehrt hat.

28. Oktober

Er besucht James und Lily, weiß selbst nicht so genau, warum er hier sitzt.  
Sirius ist auch da und hat sich für Halloween bei ihm eingeladen und Peter stimmt zu, weil er Sirius noch nie widersprochen hat und weil er nicht will, dass Sirius misstrauisch wird, dass er wütend wird.  
Peter fühlt sich unwohl, er geht früh und es fühlt sich irgendwie wie ein Abschied an.

29. Oktober

Leicht angetrunken, nach einer Feier der Todesser – schließlich hat er noch nie sonderlich viel vertragen – schleppt sich Peter in sein Bett zurück.  
Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn gelobt, es waren schließlich seine Informationen, die es ermöglichten, die Familie Bones zu finden…  
Und dann hat Avery ihn mitgezogen, noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er da eigentlich getan hat, das er mit schuldig ist am Tod dieser Familie, die ihm vertraut hat, das er…  
Der Rest des Abends verschwimmt im Alkoholrausch.  
Aber während er so im Bett liegt und der Raum sich um ihn dreht, denkt Peter an die Worte des Lords.  
„Ein guter Anfang", hat er gesagt.  
Und das auch die Potters sterben müssen.

30. Oktober

Es ist bereits Nachmittag, als Peter aufsteht, sich aus dem Bett quält, aber der Lord ruft, also folgt Peter.  
Ein weiteres Treffen und Peter sitzt windet sich, er kämpft.  
30 Tage hat Peter gekämpft, aber als der Lord ihn jetzt ansieht platzt er damit heraus:  
„Ich bin der Geheimniswahrer!"  
Er hat aufgegeben, endgültig.  
Die Todesser sehen sich ratlos an und Bellatrix lacht ihr schrilles Lachen, bei dem es Peter immer noch kalt den Rücken runter läuft, obwohl sie doch jetzt auf der selben Seite sind, aber der Lord bringt sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
„Dann sag mir, wo verstecken sich die Potters, Ratte?"  
„Godrics Hollow."

31. Oktober

Es ist Halloween und Peter ist gefangen in einem Rausch von Gefühlen.  
Da sind Trauer und Verlust, auch Wut und Selbsthass, sicher, aber nur ganz klein, gut versteckt in einem Winkel seines Geistes.  
Die Euphorie überwiegt.  
Peter hat gerade einen seiner besten Freunde verraten, aber er kann nicht anders als laut zu lachen, weil er sich frei fühlt, frei wie noch nie.  
Peter Pettigrew, der Verräter.

Es ist derselbe Abend und Peter rennt um sein Leben.  
Seine Gedanken rasen und er zittert vor Angst, fühlt Sirius Atem schon fast im Nacken, spürt schon beinahe, wie sich der Blick aus brennenden Augen in seinen Rücken bohrt.  
Todesangst.  
Und irgendwie kann er nicht anders, als sich ein bisschen betrogen zu fühlen. Weil das Wunder kam und der Dunkle Lord besiegt ist, aber natürlich zu spät, zu spät für Peter. 


End file.
